


The Gift

by Trucbiduleschouettes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-The Raven King, friendship time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trucbiduleschouettes/pseuds/Trucbiduleschouettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan Lynch was many things but above all, he was a dreamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Ronan Lynch was many things but above all, he was a dreamer. From his own mind, he could create the most unbelievable things and turned them real through just a night. From dreams and nightmares he gave birth to his three most beloved creations: Matthew, his angelic little brother he dreamed when he was three, Chainsaw, a gorgeous Raven that listened to no one but him and Opal, a hybrid girl that had the odd habit to taste everything she wasn’t allowed to.

The boy might have quite an attitude problem but he was also kind and generous. To please both Gansey and Blue, he had dream a Camaro that worked through the power of flowers. In memory of Noah he had left the part of the room that the boy used to haunt untouched and sometimes left a bouquet of unusual blue flowers on his grave. And to Adam, he offered his love.

 

Lying on his bed, dazing at the smoke leaving his parted lips to dance above his head, Ronan frowned. Soon, his Aglionby agonizing time will be over and he wasn’t sure everybody would find what they were looking for in Henrietta. He for instance had the Barns to return to. Yet, he felt like the dormant souls could still wait for a little while. He wasn’t ready to part with everyone, even though he wouldn’t admit it. He was a fierce soul, just like his older brother.

No, that kind of thoughts wasn’t right; he knew more adventures awaited for them. The Raven King’s thirst for mystical energies wasn’t dry out yet. And wherever he decided to go, his friends will follow. A smirk floated on his thin lips as he closed his eyes. He knew what he will dream of tonight.

 

XXXX

It was the last week before their graduation and as usual, Ronan wasn’t here. Gansey knew he should stop being annoyed at his Dreamer for missing school but here he was, arms crossed and leaning against his car parked in front of 300 Fox Way. Standing by his side and playing with her pocket knife was Blue, whose hair had gotten messier as the semester went by. As for Adam, the magician was eyeing her worryingly as if the girl would cut her finger at any moment.

“What is he doing? Adam, did you see him this morning?”

The boy gave Gansey a pointy look. No one ever saw Ronan in any classes other than Latin and the boy knew it. But before Gansey got ready to say anything else, a loud familiar song warned them of the third boy’s arrival.

“Squash One, Squash Two-“

“Oh, for god’s sake Lynch!” Blue grunted as the boy parked in front of her bright blue house. “Turn this damn thing off!”

Smirking with a defiant look, Ronan only turned it louder before Adam got in the car and took the CD off. A long pause followed his bold gesture, everybody holding up their breathe before Ronan’s fierce eyes met Adam’s pale ones, a silent statement going on between them. Decided to avoid a lover quarrel, Gansey clapped his hands before turning to Ronan with his perfect eyebrow raised.

“May I know where you were? We had classes this morning.”

“My bad.” Ronan said sarcastically as he caressed Chainsaw that flew from the backseat to stand on his shoulder. “I thought we were Sunday.”

“Very funny.” Gansey said on the same tone and Ronan sighted before pushing Adam’s legs to take a small pouch he had left in front of the passenger’s seat. Then, he untied it and took of his latest dream out of it with a smug face.

“If you want to know, I’ve been dreaming those. One for each of us.”

Three pairs of curious eyes fell on the pouch’s content before Blue finally whistle as she took the leather bracelet Ronan was hanging to her. It was a beautiful thing of a gorgeous brown shade. Each bracelets was adapted to its owner’s wrist size and personalised for them. On Blue’s one was carved a Celtic tree to remember her of her genetics. Gansey was a crowned raven’s head and Adam smiled at the tarot card carved on his. However, each of them read the same sentence:

_“Arbores Loqui Latine”_

“The trees speak latin.” Gansey translated, eyes shining with marvel as he glanced to his friend. “Oh Ronan, you wonderful creature!”

Ronan smirked. He was many things and being the gang’s creature was one of them. Putting hers around her tiny wrist, Blue elbowed the boy with a smug face.

“A friendship bracelet from Ronan Lynch? I’m flattered!”

“Shut up, midget.” Ronan groaned although Adam could tell it was just for the appearances. Softly passing his thumb around his own bracelet, the magician felt a rush of affection flew inside him. Not only for Ronan but for everybody here. With those, they will always be connected, no matter what will happen after graduation.

Ronan was many things, but he was mostly a great friend.


End file.
